Premios Winx Club de las temporadas 1 a 4!
by JadeRamseyDuffieldXx
Summary: Bienvenidos a los Premios Winx Club de las temporadas 1 a 4, donde sus dos anfitriones son Bloom y Sky! Voten por sus favoritos en las categorías; la votación comienza tan pronto como la categoría es anunciada y termina 24 hs después! (CONTINÚA)
1. Bienvenidos a los Premios Winx Club! :)

_"Wings Are Made To Fly": Este fics no me pertenece, me dieron el permiso de hacerlo en mi cuenta para traducirlo. Si quieren ver el fics real vayan a la cuenta de Alexandra989, ella es la autora. Las votaciones de los sig. caps que voy a publicar ya cerraron, si van a la cuenta de Alexandra pueden votar normalmente. Las publicaciones van a ser cada 24 hs. por los dos o tres caps. por d a. Todo el crédito va para Alexandra989... Disfruten :)_

* * *

Chapter 1: Bienvenidos a los premios del Winx Club!

El auditorio de Magix estaba lleno con todos los personajes (tanto principales como secundarios) de Winx Club, Temporadas 1 a la 4 y hasta de los comics. La mayor a se sentó conforme sus escuelas u ocupación, pero otros estaban "desparramados" por el auditorio. Algunos de ellos (especialmente los alumnos) estaban charlando realmente alto, molestando a los exaltados miembros de el consejo de la Fortaleza de la Luz y a la Compañia de la Luz, as como a algunos de los reyes y reinas de los diferentes reinos de la Dimensión Mágica que también se habían hecho presentes. Mientras observaban, el escenario fue iluminado y las cortinas se abrieron para revelar una clave, en el que había un músico que todo Magix conocía, el Maestro Sifelius (de los comics). Él tocó los dos temas de entrada de las Winx en la clave como una entrada a los Premios Winx Club de las temporadas 1 a 4.  
Todos aplaudieron tan pronto como concluyó su actuación y él bajo del escenario para unirse a la audiencia. La clave fue removida y dos figuras emergieron al escenario. Una era una chica con un largo y fluente cabello rojizo y junto a ella había un Especialista en uniforme con cabello rubio ondulado que le llegaba a los hombros. Ambos sostenían un micrófono cada uno, pero el Especialista también llevaba una hoja de papel con él. Se acercaron al podio y él se aclaró la garganta.

- Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros, y bienvenidos a los Premios Winx Club de las Temporadas 1 a la 4! - dijo él en el microfono - Somos muy afortunados de pode estar aquí esta noche en el Auditorio de Magix! Como todos saben, soy Sky, príncipe, quiero decir, rey de Eraklyon, y soy un Especialista de Fontana Roja y ella es... -

- Soy Bloom, hada del fuego del dragón, un hada de Alfea y princesa de Domino! - introdujo la pelirroja. - Como muchos de ustedes saben, Sky es mi novio, quiero decir, mi prometido! Seremos los anfitriones de este evento y lo más probable animadores, porque, perdónenos, no somos tan buenos para el entretenimiento. Además, vamos a hacer todo lo posible para mantener el proceso de premiación tan interesante como se pueda! -

- Y estas son las reglas!, - Sky siguió desde donde ella había dejado. - La votación comenzar tan pronto como anunciemos la categoría y estar abierta por las próximas 24 horas! Si todavía no hay ganador, la votación seguir abierta por las otras próximas 24 horas y así , hasta que haya un ganador! Los lectores votarán por medio de las reviews y los votos serán contados! Habíamos decidido en crea encuestas, pero desde que sólo usuarios registrados podían votar, decidimos en poner reviews en vez de las encuestas! El ganador de cada categoría ser invitado al escenario para recibir este trofeo y decir unas palabras. Bloom, si puedes por favor... -

Bloom colocó un trofeo de oro con la forma del logo del Club Winx en el podio. "Ese personaje se queda con el trofeo, - ella continuó - No se preocupen, sé que no luce como un premio interesante, pero hace una gran adición a cualquier trofeo de pantalla **(N/A: no se que significa)**, o puedes empeñarlo por un poco de dinero o tal vez usarlo como pisapapeles ... de cualquier manera, resultar más eficiente -

Sky le di una buena mirada al trofeo. - Por qué tiene el logo de Winx Club en él? No podría ser 'Los Especialistas' en vez del logo? - él preguntó, tratando de crear alguna forma de entretenimiento.

- Porque es eso sobre lo que es este show, Sky! Los premios Winx Club de las Temporadas 1 a la 4! -

- Ok, ok, entiendo! As que, la 1ra categoría es; redoble de tambores, por favor; **Hada Winx Club Favorita!** -

-Bueno, muchos de ustedes pensarán que suena muy aburrido, pero no se preocupen, habrá miles de categorías por venir! Pueden hasta sugerir su propia categoría y los nominados! La votación empieza ahora! Recuerden, review para votar! Daremos el premio cuando haya un ganador así que, veo que es todo por ahora! Recuerden, voten por mi! -

- Hey, no estas autorizada para hacer eso! -

- Todo es parte de nuestro no-tan-bueno entretenimiento, cariño! -

La audiencia aplaudió mientras las cortinas bajaban.

* * *

_Obviamente por Hada Winx Club Favorita, me refiero a **Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Layla y hasta Roxy** porque es desde las temporadas 1 a 4! Ayuden a que este fics siga en pie. Como saben: 'Winx Club no me pertenece'... Adiós y gracias!_


	2. Hada Winx Club Favorita

La audiencia aplaudió mientras las cortinas se levantaron y los dos anfitriones se pararon en el podio. La hoja de papel con los resultados era sostenida por la chica pelirroja.

- As que, después de 24 horas (N/A: o varias... jaja), aquí están los resultados! - anunció ella

- En realidad, cariño, fueron más de 24 horas, - corrigió Sky

- Bueno, sí , necesitábamos un desempate para decidir quién era el ganador, y estoy feliz de decir que, finalmente lo tenemos! -

- Por la mirada en su cara, yo diría que ella ganó - murmuró una bruja de Torre Nubosa a su amiga en la audiencia

- Hey, por quién más podrían votar? - respondió su amiga desdeñosamente

- Estábamos sorprendidos por el número de votos llegando y no creíamos que se iban a molestar en votar! Les agradecemos mucho por sus votos y apoyo! - Sky puso una de sus más amplias y grandes sonrisas. :D

- No era de extrañar que hayas pasado Sonrisa con Klaus, Sky. -

- Hey, solamente les estoy agradeciendo a todos! De todos modos, tuvimos severos problemas también, algunos votantes preguntando si podían votar por dos hadas. Bueno, nos disculpamos, pero para parecer justo, todos están permitidos a un voto por persona. Para aquellos que votaron por dos hadas, vamos a tomar su primer voto. -

- Y hubo algunos que votaron 500,000,000,000,000,000 a 'Nombre de Hada' y uno más que no dejaba de repetir el nombre del hada en su voto. Y otro que votó un trillón de veces? Me estoy mareando ahora mismo ... Lamentamos decir que lo contaremos como un solo voto. Pueden votar la cantidad de veces que quieran, pero ser contado como un solo voto. -

- No piensas que deber amos ir al punto ahora? - dijo Sky, girándose hacia Bloom antes de girarse hacia la audiencia.

- Ok, ok, sólo estaba diciendo algunos ejemplos para que no se repita. No se puede votar dos a la vez, creánme, votando por dos a la vez se hará más díficil en futuras categorías. Ahora, el ganador, Sky. -

- Aquí vamos, - murmuró la bruja #1 de Torre Nubosa.

- Sin más preámbulos, les presento al hada del Winx Club favorita: Bloom!

Mientras aplausos resonaron en el auditorio, el hada ganadora se acercó a reclamar su premio. Con una amplia sonrisa, ella aceptó el trofeo de Sky y le dió un abrazo.

- Mmm, quisiera agradecer a mi familia y amigos, y sobre todo, a todos los que votaron por mí! Gracias! Nunca pensé que era la favorita de todos! Gracias otra vez! - dijo Bloom, tímidamente pero casi gritando. :) - Pero todas mis amigas del Winx Club son fantásticas y las amo a todas! -

Hubo aplausos una vez más mientras ella fue hacia donde estaba su prometido y dejó el premio en el podio. - No tengo idea de si ganarías si hubiera una categoría de "Novio que da más apoyo" o como sea! - dijo Bloom mientras dejaba el premio.

- Bueno, de todos modos, es tiempo de anunciar la siguiente categoría! Los premios ahora son para "Especialista favorito"! Después de votar por su hada favorita, es el turno de los Especialistas! - anunció Sky -Finalmente, nos hacen una mención! -

- Sus nominados son los siguientes:

Sky

Brandon

Helia

Timmy

Riven

Nabu

- Así que, aunque estén pensando, no, Nabu no es un Especialista, pero esta categoría es dedicada a nuestros novios, así que teníamos que incluir a Nabu! Él pasa el rato con ellos un montón, de todos modos... -

- Así que desde que somos Especialistas, decidimos llamar a esta categoría "Especialista Favorito"! Para aquellos que deseen votar por otro Especialista en la serie, pueden hacerlo en otra categoría, pero no ahora! Tenemos una categoría llamada "Personaje secundario Favorito" viniendo pronto! -

- Y recuerden, no hay votos dobles! Lo sentimos, pero tiene que ser justo! Cualquiera que vote doble, sólo el primer voto será contado! - recordó Bloom, mientras los dos anfitriones estaban preparados para bajar del escenario. - Que el mejor Especialista gane! -

- Y recuerden, voten por mí! - agregó Sky, apuntándose a él mismo y poniendo una gran sonrisa.

- Hey, no tienes permiso para hacer eso! -

- Todo es parte de nuestro entretenimiento, cariño, espera, eso suena familiar no? Por qué ? Ah sí , porque tu lo dijiste! No te has promocionado a ti misma en la última categoría, también? -

- Como sea Sky. -

La audiencia aplaudió mientras las cortinas bajaban.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Acuérdense, todo el crédito va para _Alexandra989_... :)**

_**Co****sa****s**_**_:_ 1) Ya terminé las clases! ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Cómo les fue este año? Respondan :)**

** 2) Si no subo cápitulos c/ 24 horas, es porque hay un empate..**

** 3) Recuerden votar, no tengo un favorito pero me gustar a votar por... Riven**

** 4) No se permiten votos dobles!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo o en _Twitter _ Emoticon nuevo****:**** ~(','~) (/',')/ Oppa, _Gangnam Style_! (? :D**

_**Adiós!**_


	3. Especialista Favorito

- Estamos de vuelta! - anunció Bloom mientras los anfitriones tomaron el escenario. La audiencia se rompió en aplausos. - La votación concluyó , y estamos aquí para anunciar el ganador para "Especialista Favorito!" -

Sky agitó su espada de un lado para otro. - Tu sabes, cariño, deberíamos haber traído más accesorios para el escenario - dijo él - Como espadas de Especialista, por ejemplo -

Bloom hizo un gesto a su atuendo. - Tu dices que esta camiseta de chica fan de Especialistas no es suficiente?

- Quizás no. -

- Como sea. De todos modos, tenemos un votante que sugiere que la votación debe abrirse sólo para usuarios registrados ya que los invitados anónimos pueden votar más de una vez. Hemos pensado en esto antes, pero decidimos abrirlo a todos y esperamos que no voten más de una vez. Ustedes podrían crearse una cuenta en el sitio también! Pueden publicar historias y... -

- Ok, suficiente, - interrumpió Sky. - De todos modos, nos gustaría agradecer al votante que destacó eso! -

- Y ahora, es tiempo de anunciar al ganador de la categoría de "Especialista Favorito!" Él es... -

- Sigue con eso ya! -

- Sólo estoy tratando de añadir algunos efectos dramáticos! Ok, el ganador es... Sky! Este chico gruñon que tengo aquí al lado! - dijo Bloom mientras apuntaba a su lado.

El público aplaudió fuertemente. - Ah, con que el ganador es Sky... - sonrió Diaspro en su asiento en la audiencia. Sky se acercó al podio, recibió el trofeo y un abrazo de Bloom.

- Uh, bueno. Primero, no soy gruñon; ese es Riven, - dijo Sky y Musa se rió ante este comentario por lo que se ganó una mirada de muerte de parte de Riven. - Segundo, esto un poco raro, pero quisiera agradecer a mi dulce Bloom :3, y a todos aquellos que votaron por mí! Y para el resto de ustedes, chicos... - Sky sonrió. - Hay más categorías, escuché, asi que; quizás podrían ganarse algo! Gracias a todos! - Él bajó del podio y fue al lado de Bloom

- Él se está burlando de nosotros, - dijo Brandon

- Bueno, ahora es tiempo de anunciar la siguiente categoría, que es... - dijo Sky

- Bueno, tuvimos "Hada Winx Favorita" y "Especialista Favorito", así que creo que es tiempo de que le demos más atención a nuestros _pérfidos villanos_. Sí, la siguiente categoría es para los villanos, por lo tanto la categoría es, "Villano Favorito"! -

- o "Villano más temido". Como sea que lo quieran llamar, - agregó Sky. - Así que, obviamente, sus nominados son:

*Las Trix (- Como si cualquiera de nosotras pudiera ganar... - murmuró Icy, en su asiento)

*Lord Darkar

*Valtor/Baltor

*Los Magos del Círculo Negro

*Las Tres Brujas Ancestrales (de las películas "El secreto del reino perdido" y "La Aventura Mágica")

*Mandrágora (El secreto del reino perdido)

*Cassandra

*Chimera ( - Ugh, esa bruja! - rugió Stella)

- Y si hay otros villanos que no fueron nombrados, no se queden atrás y voten por ellos! Así que, empiecen a votar ahora! -

- Los votos serán anunciados en 24 hs. (o más, depende) así que, adiós por ahora! - dijo Bloom, mientras los dos anfitriones dejaban el escenario.

* * *

**Los quiero muchooo a todos los que votan! Al igual que me quiere Alexandra989, todas estas visitas y review van para ti! _All this views and reviews are for you, Alexandra989! Thanks so much!_**

**__Ok, gracias a los que votan y a los que ayudan a que este fics se mantenga en pie. Y para los que leen El Camino de la Luz III, Akane se llevó a Emily! Voy a llorar :(( y por favor Lira12, lee mis fics! Adiós hasta el próximo cáp. Ah, y lean mi nuevo fics! Hoy subo el nuevo capítulo, todo hoy al igual que este cap.. :))) Adiós!**


	4. Villano Favorito

- Bienvenidos a los Premios Winx Club! - dijo Bloom mientras subía al escenario disfrazada de bruja y soltaba una fingida risa maligna

- Después de un largo tiempo de votación :), hemos vuelto!... como villanos buenos. - anunció Sky mientras subía al escenario detrás de Bloom vestido como una rara versión de Ogron. La audiencia reía de la apariencia de los anfitriones incluidos los Especialistas y las Winx.

- Bueno... hicimos lo que pudimos. De todos modos es hora de anunciar a nuestro Villano Favorito! Sky, quieres hacer los honores? - dijo Bloom mientras una fría risa malvada tensaba el ambiente.

- Claro Bloom, encantado. El ganador o ganadores de la categoría de Villano Favorito son... Las Trix! - anunció Sky.

Las Trix subieron al podio, recibieron el premio de Sky y se peleaban por decidir cual de ellas debía dar el discurso de agradecimiento. Bloom y Sky sólo le dedicaron un dedo en alto como diciendo suerte.

- Hermanas, dejénme tener mi momento lima - limón! - gritaba Icy mientras tiraba del pelo de Darcy y agarraba el micrófono. - Gracias a todos los que votaron por mí... Auch! Stormy!... por nosotras.. Gracias a las brujas que ayudaron a que ganemos un premio y... Valtor hay otras categorías, así que, suponemos que ganarás alguna. - dijo Icy mirando a Valtor. Éste sólo hizo una mueca y Stormy sonrió.

- Bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente. Icy, Darcy, Stormy. - dijo Bloom mirando a las brujas y haciendo un gesto para que bajaran del escenario. Las Trix sólo la miraron y gruñeron.

- Eso fue raro. De todos modos, cariño quieres anunciar la próxima categoría? - preguntó Sky mirando a las brujas bajar y después a su prometida.

- Sí, por supuesto! La siguiente categoría es dedicada a nuestras haditas favoritas: Pixie Favorita! - anunció Bloom y luego esta pegó un salto asustada porque Lockette se le había aparecido de la nada en su hombro. Luego la agarró y la abrazó. Lockette sonrió.

- Y, las nominadas son...

*Amore, pixie del Amor

*Chatta, pixie de la moda y del chisme

*Digit, pixie de la tecnología

*Lockette, pixie de las puertas y portales

*Piff, pixie de los dulces sueños

*Tune, pixie de los buenos modales

*Livy, pixie de la velocidad

*Jolly, pixie del entretenimiento

*Zing, pixie de los insectos

- Así que empiecen a votar por su minihada o Pixie favorita! Aún no se por quién votar pero sé que me voy a decidir por una... Adiós! - dijo Sky saludando

- Ya escucharon a Sky. Adiós y recuerden votar! - anunció Bloom sosteniendo a Lockette.

* * *

**Hola otra vez! Perdón por no subir capítulos estas semanas, creo que fueron semanas. Sólo es que tuve unas clases de Inglés extras estos días porque hoy tuve que rendir un examen y estuve HORAS ahí adentro y acabo de volver hace unas horas. Me duele la espalda =(**

**Creo que este capítulo es un poco corto porque no tenía ideas así que hice lo que pude. Alexandra989 eliminó su historia por alguna razón así que los primeros 3 capítulos fueron gracias a ella. _~I love you so much, Alex =)~ _ Para los que leen El Camino de la Luz III, Sky casi mata a Andy por Bloom y le mordió la mano a Nabu. Ahora estoy leyendo su nuevo capítulo "El Nuevo Objetivo de Akane". Adiós! Ya casi es Navidad!**

**Mi Lista de Navidad =) :**

**-Just Dance 4**

**-One Direction**

**-Zayn Malik**

**-Niall Horan**

**-Louis Tomlinson**

**-Harry Styles**

**-Liam Payne**

**-Selena Gomez**

**-La nueva temporada de House of Anubis**

** _ ~Gracias!~_**


	5. Pixie Favorita

- Bienvenidos a los premios Winx Club! - anunció Sky apareciendo en el escenario como por arte de magia

- La categoría en la que anunciaremos la ganadora es Pixie Favorita! - anunció Bloom apareciendo detrás de Sky

- Sí, eso. Ahora, Bloom olvidaste algo... ¿Recuerdas? - preguntó Sky mirando a Bloom

- ¿Qué cosa? y ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Bloom con cara de confundida

- Recuerdas? Las respuestas a reviews, el mensaje importante de Wings Are Made To Fly ( según ella es importante ) y lo demás... -

- Ah, sí! Ya recuerdo. Pero primero. . . - Bloom hizo un movimiento con la mano y una camiseta de fan de Lockette. Luego hizo el mismo movimiento en dirección a las Winx y a cada le apareció una camiseta de fan de su pixie unida.

- Gracias Bloom! - corearon las chicas y las pixies al unísono

- Bueno yo daré el mensaje de Noelí / Selenna. . . Ella quiere decir que las votaciones de los capítulos anteriores ya cerraron, o sea que ya anunciaron al ganador y a la próxima categoría. Esto va para _nathii07_ : las categorías anteriores ya terminaron, en los dos primeros votos que escribiste fueron realidad porque sí, Bloom y yo ganamos; en la tercera ganaron Las Trix y en la cuarta la vamos a anuciar hoy... ahora. Y gracias _Lira12, MVVA, Anonimus y star123_ por votar, de parte de Selenna. =)  
Ok, Bloom te gustaría anunciar a la ganadora? - anunció Sky

- Si, por supuesto! Esta es mi categoría favorita, no sólo porque están las Pixies y . . . bueno, sólo las amo y amo a los que votan! Muchas gracias! - dijo Bloom emocionada

- Bueno, vayamos al punto. - dijo Sky tratando de aligerar el ambiente

- Sip. El punto es que ustedes son los/as que ayudan a mantener este fics en pie! Ok; silencio y redoble de tambores por favor, la ganadora de la categoría Pixie Favorita es . . . la pixie de las puertas y portales, Lockette! Mi pixie unida! - anunció Bloom con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Lockette apareció al lado y pegó un grito de emoción cuando vió que una foto de ella aparecía en la pantalla detrás del escenario. Ella hizo aparecer un mini micrófono en su mano y agradeció por el premio:

- Gracias a todos los que votaron por mí y a las pixies que votaron por mí, y a Bloom gracias por votar por mí. Gracias a todos! - luego del discurso, Lockette le dió un abrazo a Bloom y se fue con las demás pixies.

- Gracias Lockette! Hubo muchos que votaron por tí! Bueno es hora de anunciar la próxima categoría, ¿Sky? - anunció Bloom mirando a su prometido

- Sip. La siguiente categoría es . . . "¡Mejor pareja!" Y los nominados son :

_***Bloom y Sky**_=)

_***Stella y Brandon**_ (- Sí, voten por mi y mi cachorrito! - gritó Stella emocionada mientras abrazaba a Brandon)

_***Flora y Helia**_

_***Musa y Riven**_

_***Tecna y Timmy**_ ( - Síiiiii! - gritó una ciudadana de Zenith )

_***Aisha y Nabu**_

- Voten por nosotros! - dijo Sky abrazando a Bloom por la cintura

- Oigan! No tienen permitido hacer eso! - gritó Aisha riendo

- Ah! Casi me olvidaba! Lean los demás fics de Selenna : **_MonsterWinx y One Direction llega a Anubis!_** y voten! - anunció Bloom saludando

- Adiós! - dijo Sky también saludando

* * *

**Holaaa! Nuevo capítulo, nueva categoría: Mejor pareja! **

**Se acuerdan de mi lista de Navidad del capítulo anterior, bueno, se cumplió un solo deseo. Sí, me regalaron el Just Dance 4 pero no me regalaron ni a One Direction o a cualquiera de ellos, ni a Selena Gomez, ni la nueva temporada del Misterio de Anubis. La última me la regalarán en Marzo =( Bueno como Bloom dijo; lean mis otros fics!**

**Adiós! **


	6. Pareja Favorita

_Faltaban apenas unas horas para que una nueva entrega de los Premios Winx Club comenzara. Una chica de cabello rubio, ojos ámbar y con un vestido color naranja se acercaba a la computadora en la cual se registraban los votos de los que veían los premios. Ella ya se había asegurado de que nadie la vea o la siguiera porque sabía que una cierta hada amante de la música seguía todos sus pasos. La rubia se adentró en la cuenta de la chica que escribía la siguiente parte de los premios y fue a donde estaban los comentarios de los capítulos y mientras los veía, los leía en voz baja :_

**_Hillawinxclub:_**

**_"Bloom y Sky, definitivamente son la mejor pareja"_**

**_Alexandra989:_**

**_"Tecna and Timmy. :-)"_**

**_Star123:_**

**_"Gracias por mencionarme!, voto por Bloom y Sky!"_**

_Mientras ella leía los comentarios se dió cuenta de algo y se puso triste. Nadie había votado por ella y su novio. Pero de pronto vio un comentario que la puso feliz de nuevo:_

**_Lira12:_**

**_"Yo voto por... ah tu ya sabes por quién jeje S&B Stella y Brandon"_**

_Si! Alguien si había votado por ella y Brandon, pero cuando por leer los demás comentarios escuchó un ruido que la alarmó y salió corriendo de la habitación para ir a su asiento en la audiencia. Justo a tiempo, antes de que los premios empiecen. :)_

* * *

- Hola a todos! y bienvenidos a los Premios Winx Club! - anunció Bloom saliendo al escenario

- Si! Hoy es un día especial! - dijo Sky con una sonrisa

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Bloom con curiosidad

- Hoy anunciaremos a los ganadores de la categoría "Pareja Favorita" - dijo Sky como si fuera obvio - Y quiero decir que... estoy satisfecho con los resultados -

- Ooh, sí es verdad - dijo Bloom con una sonrisa dulce

- Sí, ooh. De todos modos, tenemos un anuncio importante que hacer... - contó Sky

- Sí. Le queriamos decir a cierta princesa que ya no podrá revisar los comentarios de los capítulos ni los resultados de las categorías - dijo Bloom seria

Todos se dieron vuelta para mirar a la princesa de Solaria ya que todos creían que Aisha no lo pudo haber hecho. Stella sólo dio una sonrisa nerviosa a los presentadores y a todos los demás.

- No se enojen conmigo. Yo no hice nada... jeje - dijo Stella nerviosa

- Bueno, pero no te diste cuenta de que hay cámaras y podemos ver que fuiste a revisar... - desafió Bloom

- Sí, sí. Yo lo hice! Lo admito! Pero sólo leí los comentarios no ví el resultado... - lloriqueó la rubia

- Bueno, pero ya lo hiciste y no hay vuelta atrás. Muy bien, ahora, ¿Stella quieres anunciar al ganador? - preguntó Sky

- Ok. - dijo Stella sin ánimos mientras recibía el sobre con el resultado. - La pareja ganadora es... Bloom y Sky. ¿Bloom y Sky? ¡BLOOM Y SKY! - anunció ella mientras gritaba la última parte media enojada

- ¡Sí! Te dije que íbamos a ganar... - dijo Bloom mientras abrazaba a su prometido. - ¿Qué? - preguntó ella mientras miraba a sus amigas

- ¡Beso, beso, beso! - gritaban ellas incluida Stella. Los presentadores se sonrojaron y luego el resto de los especialistas se sumó

- Saben que no les puedo decir que no porque les tengo lástima ¿no? - dijo Bloom seguido de un beso con su novio

- Ok, ahora la siguiente categoría: ¡Charmix Favorito! -

- Esta vez hubo un empate, pero igual gracias a todos los que votaron y... - anunció la pelirroja

- ¡Comiencen a votar! - dijeron todos al unísono

* * *

**Lo siento, no fue mi mejor capítulo. Estaba apurada y con mi hermano molesto que me apagaba el Internet. Bueno para aclarar las cosas, el Charmix Favorito tiene que ver con el accesorio y, de paso, con el traje. Por favor voten!**

**En la última votación hubo un empate entre Stella & Brandon contra Bloom & Sky. Pero aquí tienen el resultado. ¡Gracias por votar!**


	7. Entrega Especial!

- Hola! Luego de un largo tiempo, hemos vuelto! - gritó Bloom subiendo al escenario

- Si, y lo sentimos. Tuvimos unos días difíciles... (N/A: es verdad... :( ) Pero hemos vuelto y tenemos noticias! - anunció Sky emocionado

- Bueno, verán. Tuvimos un problemita con los votos y... ugh, diles tú, Sky... - comenzó Bloom para luego arrepentirse

- Ok. Umm, sí, tuvimos un empate. Entre tú, Bloom y Musa. - dijo Sky mientras la otra mencionada aparecía por detrás

- Si. Fue un empate y les rogamos qu sigan votando por su Charmix favorito hasta que haya un ganador... - anunció Musa con una sonrisa

- Pero, de todos modos, anunciaremos la siguiente categoría! Así que, escuchen con atención. - dijo Bloom seria

- La siguiente categoría es: 'Enchantrix Favorito'! - anunció Sky con una gran sonrisa

- Las nominadas somos nosotras, obviamente... Y tenemos una sorpresa hoy! - gritaron Musa y Bloom emocionadas

- ¿Cuál es chicas? - preguntó Sky curioso

- Las Winx en vivo! Vamos Bloom! - anunció Musa sonriendo

- Hola chicos! La canción será 'Spotlight'! Esperamos que les guste! - anunció Stella tomando el micrófono y empezando a cantar

_Winx Club (Winx Club) is _  
_so out of sight and when your _  
_happy you make everyone feel good _  
_they cant take there eyes off of you _  
_cause beauty comes from inside_

_Theres something in the air today _  
_that makes me wanna tell the whole _  
_world life is meant to be big fun _  
_lets make this day a very special _  
_one I know exactly how your feelin _  
_your heart is safe with me you know _  
_it I'm here for you cause your my _  
_best friends you know i will always _  
_keep your secrets let me see you smile_

_Winx Club "Winx Club" _  
_and life is suppose to _  
_get on top of it take a _  
_walk in the sky and feel _  
_fine its a fabulous life _  
_under the spotlight your _  
_so out of sight and when _  
_your happy you make everyone _  
_feel good they cant take there _  
_eyes off of you cause beauty comes _  
_from inside_

_Me and my girls are gonna party _  
_its fun to be a little crazy it _  
_feels so good to be independent _  
_to live each moment to the max _  
_let the sun shine into your heart _  
_think positive and catch the moment _  
_anything you've ever dreamed of can _  
_happen when you really want it_

_Winx Club "Winx Club" _  
_and life is suppose to _  
_get on top of it take a _  
_walk in the sky and feel _  
_fine its a fabulous life _  
_under the spotlight your _  
_so out of sight and when _  
_your happy you make everyone _  
_feel good believe me when I say_

_Winx Club "Winx Club" _  
_and life is suppose to _  
_get on top of it take a _  
_walk in the sky and feel _  
_fine its a fabulous life _  
_under the spotlight your _  
_so out of sight and when _  
_your happy you make everyone _  
_feel good believe me when I say _  
_Winx stars_

- Bueno, creo que este es el final de esta entrega de nuestros premios! - dijo Flora a través del micrófono

- Y fue muy divertido! Nos vemos a la próxima! - anunció Bloom

- Recuerden votar! Por Charmix y Enchantix, ambos! - recordó Sky

- Adiós! - se despidieron todos al unísono

* * *

**Siento no haber actualizado todo este tiempo.. :s No podía, tenía unos problemitas...**

**Como había dicho, esto fue un empate y la cosa es: Terminar de votar el Charmix y votar el Enchantix también. Este fue como un capítulo especial. Fue rápido, es que estoy haciendo un Facebook Roleplay de House of Anubis con una amiga de FanFiction 'PeddieFabinaForever4' lean sus fics, son en inglés :S**

**Nos vemos en la próxima! Adiós!**


End file.
